Little Moments
by EventHorizon6
Summary: This is a series of one-shots pertaining to Alice, Jim, and the rest of the Treasure Planet crew within my Sky Sailor Series. Chapter 8: In which Jim and Alice attempt ice skating.
1. Beneath Our Stellar Sky

**Beneath Our Stellar Sky**

Jim sat on the roof of the Benbow that night alone. The new inn was constructed and now open for business, he and Alice were enrolled in the Interstellar Academy, and Jim felt that life on little Montressor could never be better.

The roof was once his favorite spot. He used to sit for hours on top of the inn just brooding over his life and listening to his mother seek guidance from Delbert on how to raise her rebellious teenage boy. Now, however, Jim only ever sat upon the roof to find solitude and silence and think about Silver.

That evening his mother was closing up the inn and Jim was thankful it was a crystal clear night instead of the usual cloudy atmosphere Montressor provided. As Jim sucked in a deep breath and stared back up at the stars he heard a soft cough below him. He blinked and slid to the edge of the roof where the balcony stood, the light from the room flooding the ground below.

Alice stood next to the railing.

"Oh, I thought I'd find you up there," she smiled. Jim returned the happy expression.

"Do you want to come up? I'm counting the stars," he replied. Alice hesitated, her gaze sliding to the ground below.

"I don't think I can. I could slip and…well this balcony is already too high for me," she muttered, her cheeks flushing pink as she stared at her feet in embarrassment. Jim bit his lip. Alice was terrified of heights so all of the things Jim would have loved to explore with her were out of bounds. She refused to get on his solar surfer, and now she refused to climb onto the roof.

"It's okay, Alice. We won't sit near the edge, and I won't let you fall. Just come on up," he grinned, holding out his hand. Alice shook her head.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

She squeezed her eyes shut before sucking in a deep breath and taking his hand. Jim pulled her up onto the roof beside him. Alice clung to him like a fish out of water. Her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt, her face pressed firmly into his shoulder.

"Jim, I don't like this. I don't like this," she gasped. Jim wrapped his arms around her and pushed them back up the sloped roof.

"There, see? We're not on the edge anymore," he smiled, slackening his grip as Alice peeled herself away from his shoulder and looked down.

"Oh, well, I suppose this isn't so bad," she muttered, trying to adjust to this new environment. Jim chuckled.

"Yeah, not so bad. I was just looking at the stars. Do you have any favorite constellations?" he asked, keeping his arms around her as they lay on their backs on the rooftop. Alice drew her arms in to protect against the cold.

"A few. I don't know that many, but I like looking at them," she said. Jim felt her shiver against him.

"Jeez, Alice, it's cold out tonight, what are you doing without a jacket?" he chastised, sitting up and pulling off his own black coat.

"Um, you're the one that dragged me up here, I wasn't planning on joining you," she teased as Jim draped it over her shoulders. "Besides, won't you get cold?" she asked, staring at Jim's shirt.

"Naw, I got long sleeves," he shook his head, fingering the baggy fabric. Alice shrugged as they sat up against each other just pointing out the constellations. Well, Jim did more pointing than she. He seemed to know every star in the sky! But what Jim didn't know was the history behind each constellation. Alice was glad to fill him in there. She adored telling stories, and as Jim took her hand to help trace the design she'd tell him all about different cultural legends. The ones she didn't know she made up on the spot.

"So he was thrown into the sky?" Jim snickered, leaning on his side and staring down at Alice who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Don't judge my story telling, Jim, it's the best I could come up with," she teased.

"Hmmm," Jim hummed, catching her gaze as his blue eyes crashed with her green ones. "How about he flew himself to the stars and got stuck, and that's why he looks so carefree?" Jim suggested, leaning down. Alice's breath caught in her throat.

"That sounds better," she agreed, blushing a shade of scarlet when Jim pushed a strand of hair out of her face and leaned in. Their lips collided like two stars in the night. Alice's heart jumped up, seeming to bang against Jim's own heartbeat beneath his rib cage. Their kisses were getting better; they weren't nearly as awkward as their first time. When Jim finally pulled away both of them were breathless.

"How's that for a story?" he smirked.

"Perfect," Alice smiled, about to pull him down into another kiss when something over Jim's shoulder caught her eye. She let out a gasp and pointed to the sky. "Jim look!" she cried. Jim rolled on his back and looked up. There far away but still quite visible a meteor shower was taking place. The burning blue balls of gas lit up the night as they shot across the sky.

"Well would you look at that?" Jim chuckled, leaning back as Alice sat up and ogled at the shimmering lights.

_Remember to live, 'cause you're gonna be thrilled to death,  
When the stars collide and your eyes grow wide.  
Take it in with your breath against the glass._

"They're so beautiful, she whispered, feeling Jim take her hand.

"Have you ever seen a meteor shower?" he asked her.

"No," she responded.

"Oh, good, me neither," Jim laughed, sitting up next to her. Alice's green eyes were as wide as two saucers, her lips turned up in a radiant grin.

"This is magical, Jim. Magical. This can't be a coincidence," she exclaimed, refusing to tear her eyes away from the scene. Jim twisted his fingers between hers and ran his thumb across the back of her hand as they sat there.

"No, I don't suppose it is," he mumbled, watching the scene beside her. As the light show continued, Alice momentarily let her gaze slide down to the hearty glow of the town just up the road.

"How can they not see this? How can they miss it?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe they are watching it, we just don't see them," Jim shrugged before getting an idea. "Maybe they're all up on their roofs." Alice chuckled, scooting into his side.

"Maybe they are," she agreed. "So I suppose I should make a wish, eh?"

"A wish?" Jim blinked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. When you see a shooting star you need to make a wish, and man is that a lot of shooting stars. All of my dreams would come true if I wished on all of them," she explained. Jim couldn't stop his laughter as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Alright. Let's wish for something," Jim said.

"And we can't tell each other what we wished for," Alice added. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on, this stuff is bogus to begin with anyway," he argued. Alice shook her head.

"Nope, now I'm making my wish," she grinned and closed her eyes. Jim stared at her a moment longer before closing his eyes as well and wishing with all of his heart that he'd never lose someone as wonderful as Alice.

_Remember to dream because it's gonna be a starry night,  
Over every town, if you look down.  
So harmonize with the singing satellites._

When their eyes reopened Alice looked at Jim who looked back. Without another word the two of them leaned forward, their lips meeting as fireworks erupted inside. Sparks spiraled up in their hearts as every disk in their spines shook. The moment was a powerful one. A moment they would forever savor. When they finally pulled back both of them couldn't wipe the goofy expressions off of their faces.

"So what'd you wish for?" Jim asked.

"Not telling. What'd you wish for?" Alice shot back.

Jim smirked.

"Not telling," he whispered. "But, you know, I think it might come true." Alice passed him a sneaky look.

"I think mine already did," she replied, and wrapped the jacket around both of their shoulders when she saw Jim's goose bumps. Lying back down on the roof the couple realized the meteor shower was over, but it didn't stop them from continuing to point out distant stars, their eyes drooping as sleep overtook them. Jim turned on his side as Alice turned on hers and they pressed themselves together for warmth as exhaustion finally caught up with them and they fell into a dream filled slumber beneath their stellar sky.

_Remember to scream because you're gonna be lost for words,  
When the sparks erupt and they light you up.  
Dip your toes in the galaxy 'cause it's yours to explore tonight. _

**A/N: Wow! It's about time I started updating this story with new one-shots pertaining to Jim, Alice, and the rest of the awesome Treasure Planet crew! This story isn't going to be just about Jim and Alice romance. I'll have some one-shots of all the characters coming up eventually. I'm just going to upload some other one-shots I've already posted on my deviantart account to this story in a second.**

**So yeah, this was originally for a contest on Deviantart. The lyrics are from an Owl City song called Alligator Sky (non rap version) since I thought they fit so well! **

**Yeah this is just Jim and Alice enjoying life at the new Benbow before they head off to the Interstellar Academy! Woo! I'll upload two other chapters on here after I post this one for my fans who aren't on Deviantart. :) That way you no longer miss out on cliche romance! Yay! XD**


	2. Be Mine, Valentine?

**Be Mine, Valentine**

Jim Hawkins was a guy with a great personality. He was handsome, adventurous, rebellious, and smart. But not once in Jim's entire sixteen years of living had he ever deemed himself romantic.

Jim rubbed his neck nervously, tapping his foot and constantly checking the clock. After what felt like an eternity the dormitory door opened as Raymond and Douglass, Jim's two roommates at the Interstellar Academy, walked in.

"What took you two so long?" Jim demanded, jumping to his feet, for he had been sitting on the edge of his bed. Raymond and Douglass, also known as Ray and Doug, stared at him.

"We were in class, Jim. Why, is something wrong?" Doug asked, crossing his blue bird-like wings.

"No, everything's just fine and dandy over here!" Jim snorted sarcastically, beginning to pace.

"Dang it, Hawkins! That's what this is about?" Ray suddenly exploded, stomping his foot and crossing his arms irritably. Jim stopped pacing as he and Doug looked at Ray curiously.

"What's it about?" Douglass asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? He forgot to get Alice something for Valentine's Day," Raymond explained.

Doug let out an understanding, "oh-h-h-h."

"Yes, I know I did. I'm such a horrible boyfriend," Jim groaned, sinking back down onto his bed and burying his face in his hands.

"No you're not, Jim," Doug argued, setting down his books and walking over to his friend.

"Yeah you are," Ray snorted and cringed when Doug sent him a glare. "Well, I mean, you are in trouble now, but Doug and I will help you get out of it."

"Of course we will," Doug agreed.

"How can I get out of it? I have an hour before I'm meeting up with her, and she said she already got me something," Jim sighed in defeat.

"Okay, first of all, get on your feet. Women want men, not whiny boys, trust me, I'm a chick magnet," Raymond announced.

"No you're not –" But Doug was interrupted when Ray swept past him and pulled Jim to his feet.

"Rule one. Get her flowers. Give her lots of flowers."

"Where am I going to get flowers?" Jim asked, staring down at his friend.

"The garden, duh. So just go steal some flowers, give those to her, and you're done with task one," Ray explained.

"How many tasks are there?"

"A lot, so we better hurry and get those flowers," Ray chuckled, grabbing Jim's hand and towing him out of the room leaving Douglass to follow behind. As they walked, Raymond took the time to tell Jim what to do next.

"When you meet her outside her class, there are certain moves you need to pull, okay?"

"Um…like what?" Jim asked curiously.

"The old lean-against-a-doorframe-casually-smile-and-wink move," Raymond said.

"What? How the heck do I pull that off?" Jim demanded.

"Like this," Ray smirked, pushing Jim against a doorframe and telling him to lean against it. Jim did as he was told while Ray put Jim's hand on his hip, turned his head, and told the boy to give him his best secretive smile.

Jim looked at Raymond and tried to pull the 'secretive smile', but only ended up looking like he was going to eat someone.

"Mmm, good enough," Ray lied, and pulled him onward. Doug rolled his eyes and followed his friends as they walked across the lawn of the school, still heading toward the gardens. "Now girls absolutely love it when you wrap your arm around them. So while you and Alice are walking through the garden, pull some moves on her."

"Why will we be walking through the garden?" Jim inquired.

"Because there's a pond in the very center of the garden. It is the most romantic place out of the entire school grounds. Alice will love it, trust me. Now that you know how to act around her, you need to know what to talk about. Girls always want a chance to talk about themselves. The number one rule about girls: treat them like a person, then a queen, then a goddess, and then a person again," Ray said. "They will fall for you every time, trust me. So bring up topics like, make up, hair, clothes, etc. And don't interrupt her when she's rambling on about makeup and clothes! As much as you hate those topics, just deal with it for the time being, okay?"

"Ray, you know Alice isn't like that," Doug argued when they finally reached the garden gate. Ray pulled it open and led the way inside.

"Doug, I'm helping Jim right now, so please let the master have room to work." Jim shot Douglass an apologetic glance, but the boy simply sighed as they entered the sweet smelling allotment.

"Oh, here are some nice blue flowers. Her favorite color is blue," Jim smiled, reaching for the blue flowers when Ray smacked his hand.

"No, Jimmy boy, red flowers are the best."

"But Alice loves blue."

"Doesn't matter; red means passion not blue. Red has Valentine's Day written all over it."

"You think so?" Jim asked slowly.

"I don't think, Hawkins, I know," Ray smiled, gathering a bouquet of red roses, handing them to Jim and pulling him out of the garden. "Quick, man, her class ends soon. And remember the moves I taught you."

"How could I forget," Jim replied dryly, disliking the rich red of the roses as he said goodbye to his friends and waited outside of Alice's writing class. He didn't have to wait long. The bell rang and Jim rocked on the balls of his feet nervously as students shuffled past him, occasionally giving him a brief greeting as they passed by. At last Jim could see Alice pop out of the doorway. He remembered Raymond's advice and leaned against the doorframe against the opposite wall. When Alice spotted him her face lit up.

Jim pulled his best wink and secretive smile as she hurried over.

"Wow, what's with the look?" she giggled.

"What look?" Jim asked innocently.

"Um…" Alice trailed off, giving him an odd stare before shaking her head and smiling. "Never mind, you won't believe what I got you for Valentine's Day!" she grinned, pulling a piece of paper out of her folder. _Paper?_ Jim thought. _Why paper?_

He received his answer shortly when she pushed a poem into his hands. At the top of the poem it read, _"Be Mine, Valentine"._

"It's the cheesiest, most ridiculous poem, but I thought it was so funny and I just had to write it! Besides, I make references to things you like all throughout the poem," she beamed proudly. Jim took it reverently.

"You wrote this for me?" he asked.

"Who else, doofus?" she laughed, nudging him. "And who are the red roses for?" Jim folded the poem and slipped it in his pocket before blushing wildly and handing her the roses.

"You, doofus," he smirked.

"No way!" she teased, taking them and smelling them happily. "I love flowers, though I wish they were blue roses. Those would be so pretty," Alice grinned, not meaning to sound demanding or ungrateful. Jim internally smacked himself for listening to Raymond on the red flowers.

"Well, I was also wondering if you wanted to take a walk through the garden," he added.

"I'd love to," she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out into the quiet garden. As they walked through the overgrown hedges Jim's heart pounded. Oh man, what should he talk about? What if he said something wrong and ruined Alice's first Valentine's Day with him?

He decided to take Raymond's advice.

"So, what – what are your favorite…erm…hairstyles?" he asked. Alice looked at him curiously.

"What?" she chuckled.

"Er, I mean, fashion, right? Clothes are totally awesome," he added hastily.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I don't really want to walk around in my undergarments," she laughed softly. Jim blushed profusely. This was all wrong. "Why, are you interested in designing clothes or something?" she teased, her green eyes twinkling with amusement. Jim felt his mouth go dry.

"I just thought you'd want to talk about hair and clothes, or something," he mumbled, looking away as they finally reached the center of the garden where the small pond resided.

"Why?" she asked, putting a gentle hand on his arm to stop him. Jim tried to hide his embarrassment. "Okay, what's going on?" she demanded. "Jim, you never talk like this, and I never talk about that stuff either. You know me by now."

Jim sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I guess I've just been trying to make this a good Valentine's Day, and Raymond gave me some tips on how to get your attention," he admitted sheepishly.

"Raymond? You listened to that airhead?" Alice laughed. Jim nodded when she reached out and took his hands. "Jim, I don't need fancy red roses or any gifts or special attention. I just want to spend time with you." Jim passed her a shy smile and was about to reply when he felt something land on his shoulder. He frowned and turned his head, coming nose to nose with…

_"Ribbit!"_

"Augh!" Jim cried out as he stumbled back, tripping over a large tree root and falling back. He reached out for the first thing he could find, grabbing onto Alice's arm and pulling her down. The two of them hit the surface of the murky pond water with a splash, falling in amongst the lily pads and weeds.

Alice was the first to resurface.

"Jim?" she spluttered, her whole body completely soaked. Jim bobbed up beside her, coughing and spitting as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to shore. The two of them dragged their soggy bodies out of the water and onto the soft grass rimming the pond. Jim groaned. All he wanted was to share a romantic holiday with his new girlfriend, and he had ended up pushing her into a pond!

"My flowers!" Alice whined, seeing her red roses completely soaked and scattered all across the surface of the pond. Jim pulled his wet boots off before looking at Alice in complete embarrassment.

"I am so sorry," he apologized quickly. "Stars! I'm just not very romantic, Alice," he sighed irritably. Alice looked at him as a small smile grazed her features and before she knew it she was laughing. Jim looked at her, unable to contain his own small smile.

"Why are you laughing?" he chuckled, joining in on her laughter.

"Why are _you_ laughing?" she shot back.

"I don't know," Jim laughed as the two of them sat there for a long time simply enjoying the humor of their situation.

"I never thought I'd see someone so afraid of a toad," Alice said breathlessly once they had calmed down.

"Hey! It looked bigger up close!" Jim argued as Alice giggled and leaned in. Jim's mind blanked when she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer while Alice's hands slid up his cheeks, knotting in his wet hair. When they finally broke apart they kept their eyes closed and their breathing heavy as they let their foreheads rest against each other's.

Jim let out another shaky laugh.

"Be mine, Valentine?" he whispered quietly, plucking a very tiny blue flowered weed that lay between them and holding it up to her. Alice's answer was to smile and pull him into another loving kiss despite their soaking clothes and swampy stench. From that day forward, Jim learned his lesson. Valentine's Day with Alice was certainly one of a kind.

**A/N: Okay, I don't exactly love how this one turned out. I wrote it too hastily so it sort of...stinks somewhat. This was also done for a contest on Deviantart. Sorry for the sucky quality.**

**Also, if anyone has seen the TV show Psych, I can't remember exactly, but I'm pretty sure that's where I got Raymond's quote: "Treat her like a person, then a Queen, then a Goddess, then a person again." That TV show is hilarious, so check it out everyone! It's really great!**

**Anyway. Yeah. One more short to upload that I actually wrote tonight. Hope you all enjoy! :D**


	3. Little Treasures

**Little Treasures**

Jim walked into the kitchen that morning exhausted from his lack of sleep the night before. He had another voyage in just two days' time and he was not at all prepared for the stress of handling cargo after dealing with his squealing toddlers for two weeks.

"Oh, Milo," Alice sighed, trying to wipe off the mess their three-year old son just created on the table. "Honey, hold the spoon over your bowl," she instructed. Jim smiled a weak smile as he saw Leland gobbling down his breakfast, the rambunctious five-year old he always was.

"Leland, slow when eating please. Don't choke," Jim added, pouring himself a cup of coffee when he noticed Tammy was nowhere in sight. "Alice, where's Tammy?" he asked, turning to his wife. Alice's face was contorted to one of determination, as she wiped up Milo's face despite his protests.

"I thought you were bringing her down to breakfast," she replied. Jim set down his mug of coffee and left the room, calling for Tammy as he headed back up the stairs. She wasn't in her room. Sometimes Tammy enjoyed playing hide and seek, especially with Jim, her dad.

"Tammy, where are you?" Jim called, going down the hall and entering his and Alice's bedroom when he heard a noise coming from their private bathroom. When Jim entered the room he couldn't help but blink in surprise. Tammy was kneeling on the countertop, running Alice's brush through her long brown curls. "Tammy!" Jim cried, grabbing his daughter and setting her back on her feet off the counter.

"Tammy, don't do that. It's dangerous. You could fall and hurt yourself," Jim warned. Tammy's lower lip trembled.

"Daddy, I wanted to do my hair in a braid. I don't know how to braid," she whined, clutching Alice's hairbrush to her chest. Jim sighed as he smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"You want your hair back in a braid?" he asked. Tammy nodded enthusiastically. Jim may not have been very good with the typical girly stuff Tammy usually liked to indulge in with Alice, but this he could handle. Easily. Alice didn't put her hair up much, but Jim…well, let's just say he had some experience with braiding hair.

"Alright, here. Sit on the lid of the toilet. I'll put your hair in a braid," Jim smiled, patting the closed toilet lid as Tammy squealed in excitement, climbing up and sitting still as Jim ran the brush through her hair very gently, taking her soft curls and beginning to braid them.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy look!" Tammy screamed, sliding down the stairs as she tore into the living room where Alice was attempting to read a book while Leland and Milo built a fort out of the couch cushions.

"What is it, Tammy?" Alice chuckled, putting down her book as Tammy ran over and crawled onto Alice's lap.

"Daddy did my hair! Daddy braided it for me!" she exclaimed, pointing to Jim who came over, both him and Alice sharing an amused look.

"Well, don't you look splendid? Did you know, Tammy, your father used to braid his hair once," Alice chuckled, tickling Tammy's side making the four-year old squeal.

"Nuh-uh! Daddy has short hair," she shook her head, giggling and rocking back and forth.

"Dad used to braid his hair?" Leland gasped, poking his head out from under a blanket. His blue eyes ever round and ever wide.

"Oh yeah. All the time," Jim chuckled, taking a seat on the floor.

"Hey, Dad, can you tell the story about the pirates again?" Leland begged.

"Treasure Planet!" Milo agreed, also poking out from under a couch cushion. Jim laughed.

"Alright, gather round. Gather round," he announced as their three kids ran to his side and all tried to sit in his lap at the same time. "So you want to hear the story of the legendary Loot of a Thousand Worlds, eh?" Jim teased, staring down at them all.

"Yeah!" they cried, all of them excited for the story about to come.

"Are you sure you want to hear about the pirates?" Jim joked, playing along.

"Yes!"

"Daddy, tell the story!" Tammy whined, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth in excitement. Jim looked at Alice who smiled, getting up and tucking her book under one arm.

"I'll let you handle this one on your own," she sighed, touching his shoulder as she climbed the stairs for some silence. Jim then looked at all of his smiling children. This was why he came home. This was why he lived. It was for them. Jim would never be like his father. He would always return just to experience moments this beautiful with his own children.

Clearing his throat, Jim began.

"There are nights when the Etherium is as calm and peaceful as a pond on the Planet Pelsanor. Nights when the big merchant ships with their cargo of Arcturian solar crystals can expect a smooth ride. But there was a time when the even the calmest night could give way to the unexpected…Pirates! The enemy of all honest spacers. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint…"

As Jim told the story of his and Alice's adventure to Treasure Planet, he couldn't stop his grin as he stared down at his three children, with their wide eyes staring back at him, longing for their own adventure in the stars that one day they might actually acquire. Just like their parents, Jim thought, keeping them close. They were his little treasures.

**A/N: Well this just came out of nowhere. Yeah so um, this is far in the future when Jim and Alice actually have kids and schtuff ( purposely spelled wrong...ugh my editor side is taking over...). **

**Yes, I know that Jim's dad's name was Leland, but a couple of years ago, when I started writing these I _didn't_ know that so I named Jim's dad Daniel and his eldest son Leland James Hawkins. I'm sorry if this confuses people, but I'm sticking with this because I love the name Leland and it's sort of stuck with me now. **

**So after my Sky Sailor Series with Jim and Alice's adventures I am planning on editing up the stories of their kids. I had originally written a trilogy called _The Captain and I Trilogy_ with three stories, each narrated by one of Jim and Alice's teenage kids via journal entries they write after their epic adventures. **

**The reason I chose to call it The Captain and I Trilogy is because by now Jim is a Captain of his own ship and he plays a crucial role in the story of his kids' lives especially since his own father walked out on him. And all their adventures mostly take place on Jim and Alice's ship.**

**But that's far into the future. I've already written the stories, but I need to re-write all of them again just like I'm doing with the Sky Sailor Series.**

**So Leland is the oldest, 5 years old right now, and he's very rebellious, obnoxious, sarcastic, etc. He's very out there, as you could say. He loves reading, taking after Alice. He looks a lot like Jim does, though, with short hair, his bangs spiked up a bit in the front with gel, and blue eyes.**

**Tammy is the second oldest, 4 years old right now, and she's got long gentle brown curls for hair as well as bright green eyes. She's actually very warm-hearted, but growing up with two brothers she likes to act tough most of the time, especially since she takes after Jim with her knack for building solar surfers and she adores mechanics so she hangs out with "Uncle" Raymond a lot (XD)**

**Milo, is the youngest, 3 years old right now, and he often feels overshadows by his brother and sister because he's much more soft-spoken. He has short golden brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes, not resembling his parents that much. His passion is music. He loves piano playing and often suffers from confidence issues in his journal entries. **

**Phew! Anyway, I didn't mean to go out on a description tangent. That's just a taste of what might come in the future.**

**Question here though, do you guys think I'm going overboard with my Treasure Planet fanfics? Do you want me to post The Captain and I Trilogy when I finish with the Sky Sailors or are you all just getting bored with my obnoxious amount of writing? **

**Yeah, answer that, I feel like I'm doing overkill, I just love TP so much though! **

**Anyway, just Jim reflecting on how his children are his little treasures. Also, that story he started telling...that's actually a direct quote from a deleted scene on the Treasure Planet disk. It's the original prologue.** **You can find the video on youtube called: Original Prologue from Treasure Planet. I, personally, don't like Older Jim's voice here, but I like the dialogue :)**

**Oh by the way, did you guys know they have a proof reading thing here on now? Awesome! Though microsoft word already does that for me...**


	4. Expeditions to Proteus 1

**Expeditions to Proteus 1**

It was a cool night out in the Etherium as passing ships and blackguard pirates roamed the skies around the rather large pirate port of Liverpool on Planet Proteus One. The stars twinkled as the rugged port no noble man dared enter teemed with life. A lone figure walked the cobblestoned streets. It was past midnight, and only a fool would dare enter such a place after dark. Eyes followed the man from hidden alleyways, waiting for the opportune moment to snag some coins jingling in the man's pocket.

There was a steady clunk and whir as the man kept his tricorn hat pulled low over his eyes, an overwhelming black trench coat concealing any other part of his body. The man was just turning toward the nearest inn when he felt the slightest of movement near his coat's pocket.

"I wouldn't do tha' if I was you," he growled out, stopping mid step and turning to face the small alien man trying to pick pocket the last of his money. The short thief scowled and pulled out the rest of Long John Silver's money, holding it in his hands.

"What's a fat chap like ya self gonna do about it?" he sneered, noticing Silver's round belly. Silver let his scowl turn into a smirk as his hidden cybernetic eye turned blood red under the shade of his hat. The thief noticed, his eyes growing wide with horror.

"I ain't gonna do nothin'," Silver replied, changing his cybernetic hand into a small dagger right in front of the terrified thief's eyes. "Now. Give – it – back," he whispered in a deadly voice. The thief trembled with fear as he passed Silver his coins and scurried off. Silver chuckled under his breath, his cyborg eye returning to its normal cheerful gold while his knife switched back to his hand in a second. Despite all the hassle his new cyborg parts had been they were turning out to be mighty useful weapons.

Silver trudged on, spotting an inn just up the road. It would be a place to rest his head if only for a little while. Perhaps he'd even scrounge up a few more allies as well. A treasure hunt was far too hard to resist for many pirates. As Silver entered the bustling pub his eyes scanned the tables, finding an empty one at last in a shady corner. There was music and drink. Lots of drink. In fact, half of the men and women were drunk, but this was to be expected when one crossed a pirate port. Silver sat himself down at the corner table, pulling out his pipe and taking a puff, scanning the crowd for any men he thought might contribute to a crew searching for the legendary map to Treasure Planet.

He hailed a barmaid and asked for a pint of rum. Silver was happy here. In normal society he was quick to evade the law with his charisma and wits. Here in an inn full of drunken fools, Silver found it easy to blend in, and he was swift to know when trouble was brewing. Silver had quite a knack for knowing people's strengths and weaknesses just by observing their behavior for a short time.

As the barmaid came back and set his drink in front of him, Silver handed her a drubloon and was just about to raise the tankard to his lips when he noticed several convicts laughing as they poked at something small locked up in a cage at a table close by.

"Look at it! Piece of scum!"

"I'll sell it to ya for eighty drubloons. Little fella does tricks too," the lead alien man smirked as he jabbed the poor creature hard with the sharp end of a fork. Silver's brow furrowed as he got to his feet and cautiously crept closer.

"What a waste of matter," another drunken man joked. "I say we rub it out, try and kill it."

"How do ya even kill pink jelly?" another snickered as the crowd hooted with laughter. Silver's cyborg eye focused on the creature stuck in the cage, trembling with fear looking battered and rather bruised from all of the cruel attention being focused on it. It was just a little gelatinous pink blob by the looks of things, with giant fearful eyes and a small mouth.

"Morph yeh stupid pet! Transform, give me mates a show," the lead alien man sneered at the creature making it cower in fear in the thick barred cage it was crammed into. Silver didn't normally experience feelings of emotional care. His personal philosophy was: "Never stick yer neck out fer nobody." But standing there, seeing the fear in the poor, innocent creature's eyes, Silver knew he had to help the little protoplasm. His eyes scanned the salivating crowd. He'd need to play his cards just right, though, lest the men think him soft and take advantage of that.

"Now this is a sight for sore eyes," he chuckled, pushing his way through the men to stand at the front. "Where'd yeh get such a creature?" he asked the man in charge, sitting on the table's surface, taking a swig out of a dirty rum bottle every few seconds.

"What's it ta you? I own him, he's mine!" the man spat, eyeing Silver warily.

"Now why would I want such a silly lil' thing?" Silver retorted. "Oye, me crewmates would think I'd gone soft carryin' around a pink pet like tha'!"

It had the desired effect. The group of men and curious women erupted into a fit of wild laughter.

"Yeh have a point. Don't even know why I keep him," the lead man sneered, giving the cage a rough rattle, the poor protoplasm squealing in terror. "He's good for nothin' I suspect." Silver rubbed his chin with his cyborg hand.

"I'd be willin' ta take him off yer hands. Tha' way yer not luggin' the silly thing around. He'd be useful fer me kitchen as a scrub brush." Silver internally cringed at his use of words, but he needed to appease the crowd. His charm was working. They were laughing all the harder now, and the alcohol certainly seemed to be helping. The man snickered, raising his rum bottle.

"Mmm, how much ya gonna pay me for him, ya half breed?" he demanded, sticking out his hand as if waiting for the coins to fall into his palm. Silver ignored the last jibe as he dug into his pocket.

"Twenty drubloons," he told the man.

"Fifty," the man snapped, baring his teeth in a sort of snarl.

"Forty," Silver replied, just as quick.

"Done dealio," the man agreed as Silver tossed him the desired amount of coins and the man passed Silver the small cage in return. Silver took the cage careful not to jostle the poor creature any more as he slipped away from the crowd that was now ogling over the gold the man held in his hands.

Deciding it wasn't safe for the poor creature in the tavern, Silver left to find a different place to stay. Once out in the cool night air, Silver looked down at the pet cowering in terror.

"Yeh best be worth me money, yeh lil' blob you," Silver chuckled, unlocking the cage and opening it up. Within seconds the creature shot out of its confined space, zooming around Silver's head fast enough to make the cyborg dizzy.

"Enough o' t'at, now! Yer gonna make me space sick an' I ain't even on a blasted ship," he grumbled. The creature obeyed, slowing down as it looked at Silver curiously with its big innocent eyes. "Tha's all yeh can do? Stare at me?" Silver sighed, realizing he might have been cheated out of his money.

It was then that the creature answered him at last.

"Stare at me! Stare at me!" it mimicked in a high pitched trill while it gave Silver's cheek an affectionate lick and pulled back. Silver watched in amazement as the little pink blob transformed into a tiny replica of him strutting around in midair.

"Well, I'll be," Silver laughed, holding out his hand and watching the shape shifter sit himself down there, finally reforming and letting out a little giggle. "It's not safe around this part for a little thing like yerself. How's about you come with me?" Silver grinned, tickling the creature with a metal finger. The creature cooed and giggled, constantly releasing peculiar little noises.

"Come with, come with!" it mimicked again, morphing into a small ship with a question mark.

"I ain't got a ship yet. We'll go find another inn ta stay at," Silver told him as he began walking up the street in search of another tavern of sorts. "Now I suppose I outta name ya, eh?" Silver grunted, looking down at the creature.

"Name?" it warbled.

"Aye. How about…er…" Silver trailed off, rubbing his chin. The creature morphed itself into a mirror image of Silver, even rubbing his own little chin. Silver chuckled and shook his head. "Morph. I'll call ya morph," he announced. Morph's eyes lit up at this word, spinning around Silver's finger crying out, "Morph! Morph! Morph! Morph!"

"Alright, settle down now, Morphy. Let's go find a place ta stay," Silver calmed the blob who cheerfully rested on his shoulder. By the time Silver had found another place to stay he noticed that his new little friend had already fallen asleep in his coat pocket.

"Aye, Silver," the cyborg shook his head. "How do ya get yerself inta these things?"

**A/N: Well this just happened. Actually I was flipping through my Treasure Planet art book when I saw that Morph had been rescued by Silver from Planet Proteus 1 and then I remembered the movie where Silver said, "I rescued the little shape-shifter from Proteus 1." And yeah, basically this is just my take on how it happened.**

**Mmm, I think I started out strong, but then the ending just sort of...lost its magic I supose. *sigh* But I'm too lazy to change it so I'll just stick with this. **

**And do you guys think the title fits? Meh, that was also the best I could come up with. **

**But hey guys good news, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up for The Eternity Star soon so look forward to that! :D**

_**To Suki: Thanks for the review! I actually can't write much about the wedding between Jim and Alice because that's going to show up in one of the main stories later on, but I can certainly come up with some cute fluff of them preparing for the wedding if that will be okay :D **_

**And special thanks goes to lazyX1000 for the other awesome review I got! **

**One thing I supose I should have mentioned before though. I know it says I have like 53 reviews, but that's because those are old reviews of the old chapters I just recently took down so this story isn't that popular guys hehe *sweating a little* I appreciate the support! Thanks a lot! **

**Oh and one, one more thing. If, like Suki, anyone would like to see a one-shot of something just let me know and I'll see what I can come up with to make you happy! :D**


	5. Halloween in Benbow

**Halloween in Benbow**

"Why not?" Alice complained as she put her hands on her hips at stared at Jim with her lower lip stuck out.

"Alice, I'm not real big on the costumes thing," Jim replied. It was true, Jim hadn't dressed up for Halloween since he was ten. He was eighteen now and not at all excited to act like a child.

"Please?" Alice begged as she grabbed his hand. "Please, I've never really participated in Halloween before. It would be so much fun," she begged. Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No." Alice's heart sank. Jim noticed her disappointment and felt a tad guilty. "Okay, look, we don't even have costumes," he argued. Alice's eyes lit up.

"If we had costumes would you go trick or treating?" she asked. Jim rubbed his face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Before the boy had any time to even contemplate what he had said Alice had darted back up the Benbow's stairs and ran down moments later carrying two ragged costumes. She passed one to Jim with a sly smirk.

"Can't take it back now, Hawkins."

All Jim could do was groan.

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Jim growled as he fingered the cuffs of his sleeves and tried to flatten the black shirt with white sleeves of his pirate costume. He even wore red and black striped pants and a three cornered hat on his head while a patch covered his left eye. Alice smirked as she came up beside him to look in the mirror at her similar pirate costume. She had a wooden dagger in her oversized belt while she passed a similar wooden sword to Jim.

"You look right handsome, matey," she teased in a deep voice as she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him. Jim gave her a look.

"I look like the Doc's spacesuit," he muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Alice refuted. Jim's response was to continue frowning at the ground. Alice sighed.

"Fine, if you really don't want to go, I guess you don't have to," she said, reaching for his hat when Jim caught her wrist. He twisted his head to look down at her with his dark expression. For a moment Alice's heart leapt up into her throat. She'd never seen such a look directed at her before even when they were arguing.

"Yeh will be comin' with me, tonight, lass. I need a pretty damsel to accompany me with me plundering," he growled. Alice broke out into a huge grin as Jim finally dropped the glare and grinned back.

"So long as I get me fair share," she threatened in her own pirate voice.

"How's about half the gold and a kiss from yer cap'n?" Jim winked.

"Fair enough," Alice chuckled as she and Jim leaned in and their lips met. Alice wound her arms around his neck while his arms wound around her waist to hold her closer all the while their lips continued to meet in an unbreakable moment of excited passion. Jim breathed hard through his nose feeling that this was far better than gathering candy in silly costumes. He pressed her closer determined to prolong the moment as much as he could. His plan, however, backfired rather fast.

"Jim? Alice?"

Jim and Alice pulled apart at once as the door flung open to reveal Mrs. Hawkins. She gave the two of them a knowing look as the teenagers blushed profusely at their private moment being interrupted.

"Well, if you two are ready, the time for haunting is nigh," she teased and left the room, closing the door behind her. Jim looked down at Alice and tried to lean in for another kiss, but Alice stopped him.

"Candy time," she told him. Jim let out a huff of annoyance.

"One more kiss. You know it really wouldn't be so bad if we stayed up here the whole night," he cajoled as he leaned in eliminating the remaining space between them as his lips pressed against the corner of hers.

"Hmmm," Alice sighed as she tightened her hold around his neck and moved her lips toward his ear. Jim smiled believing he had won her over. "No," she whispered and drew away leaving him breathless and rather disappointed. "No long faces," she laughed and grabbed her pillow case. "Candy time."

* * *

Jim felt even more ridiculous when he actually traveled out into the cool night air. He and Alice were the only two adults who weren't parents herding kids from door to door. They received many odd looks from adults passing by and especially those who they rang their doorbell. Alice went up to the first home, enticed by the idea of participating in her first Halloween.

"Trick or treat?" she grinned in a cheerful voice as the frog-like woman bustled to the door.

"Oh, my. A pirate," she chuckled, looking Alice up and down as Jim lingered near the bottom of the porch steps. "Well, here's some candy for you dear," she smiled and placed the candy in Alice's bag.

"Thank you so much," Alice said with all the gratitude she could muster.

"You're welcome. And what about your first mate? Does he want some candy as well?" she asked, nodding to Jim whose cheeks turned a rosy hue.

"Yeah, Mr. Hawkins, get up here," Alice joked in a deep voice. Jim's shoulders slumped as he approached the door and the woman handed him candy.

"How is the inn this evening, Jim?" the woman smiled as Jim thanked her for the treats. Everyone in town knew Jim and his mother and had been slowly warming up to Alice as well.

"It's doing alright. B.E.N's been a big help," Jim replied as he thought about the robot ecstatically handing out treats to the kids.

"Well that's good to hear. You kids have a nice night now, okay?" she waved as Jim and Alice grinned and waved back before continuing on their quest. Alice took Jim's hand as they walked and gave it a squeeze.

"Still embarrassed?" she asked him. Jim gave her his familiar half smile.

"There's still time to go home."

"Not a chance, Jim, I want more candy."

Jim rolled his eyes as she pulled him on ahead.

"Of course you do."

They wandered the streets of Benbow for another hour or so, gathering more and more candy as they went. Jim had several children wander up to him and ask if he was a real pirate.

"Aye, tha' be I am," Jim had teased. "But yer costume is so scary, yeh have me runnin' from 'ere ta Kinapis!" he gasped and stepped back. The kids cheered and ran back to their parents exclaiming that they had scared a pirate.

"You're good with kids," Alice said as she and Jim continued on their way toward the outer reaches of town. Jim shrugged.

"They're easy to understand," Jim replied. Alice chuckled.

"You, my handsome first mate, will make a good dad."

Jim passed her an amused look, but stayed silent. In all honesty he had been thinking a lot more about his future. He only had a year left at the Academy and once that was completed he'd only have a few more trips before he'd make it to Captain, but Jim hadn't been thinking entirely of his future as Captain. It seemed set in the stars that he'd eventually get the rank. No, his mind was much more focused on his family life, especially Alice. They had been through so much together, was it possible one day he'd be asking her to marry him?

Jim's heart sped up at the thought of Alice as his wife. Would they start a family together, own a house one day? Would they have kids? Would they be ready to enter into that sort of commitment? Jim tried to imagine another girl walking up the aisle toward him on that special day, but he couldn't do it. All he could see was Alice with her long brown hair and shining green eyes. Jim shook his head. He and Alice still had a year. He didn't have to figure it out all now.

He laced his fingers with hers and swept his thumb across the back of her hand as he felt her lean into his side. Jim smiled and kissed her hair as they continued their walk at last coming upon their final destination: the Doppler Mansion. Jim stopped short pulling Alice back with him as he realized where they were headed.

"No way! Amelia will never let me hear the end of it," Jim shook his head. Alice gave him a look.

"If she won't let you hear the end of it, she won't let me either, but I don't mind."

"No, Alice, you don't understand. She actually likes you. She finds every possible way to humiliate me though," Jim told her.

"Jim, stop being such a baby and let's go. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us."

"No," Jim whined as he was pulled toward impending doom. Alice marched up the front steps toward the Doppler mansion dragging Jim behind her who tried in vain to retreat, but Alice was persistent. When they reached the enormous cherry door, Alice grabbed the brass knocker and hit it against the door three times.

"You're really that afraid of the captain?" Alice arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend standing beside her.

"I'm not afraid of her I just feel really…ridiculous," Jim muttered. Alice touched his arm right as the door swung open to reveal Amelia standing there in a black long sleeved shirt and pressed tan pants.

"Mr. Hawkins? Miss Alice?" she blinked in surprise staring at the two dressed as pirates.

"Hello, Captain!" Alice greeted cheerfully. "We're pirates."

"Yes, I can see that," she replied when her green eyes honed in on Jim like a tracking device. Jim swallowed hard as his cheeks flushed when he noticed her very indiscriminant smirk.

"I thought the two of you would have outgrown this…childish behavior by now. What with becoming cadets of the Academy," she snickered. Jim wished he could sidle into the ground.

"Well, it was sort of my first time trick or treating. Jim only came because I forced him by my – er – paper gun," Alice laughed. Amelia chuckled.

"Indeed. I suppose you desire some candy for your troubles of crossing the town."

"If you'd like to spare us some," Alice blushed this time. "We just came to say hello and ask how Doc and the kids were."

"They're with him now, actually trick or treating. I love them, but I can't say I don't enjoy this peace and quiet," Amelia sighed and handed them each some candy. "I would invite you in, but to be honest I am rather exhausted and not interested in any company."

"No, we understand," Jim said as he and Alice bade her good night and began the long walk back to the Benbow Inn. The air was getting chillier now and most of the younger children were returning home for the comfort of their beds

"See, that wasn't so bad," Alice gave Jim a rather mischievous smirk. Jim recognized where he'd seen that look before.

"You've been spending too much time with Ray, haven't you?" he groaned.

"Of course not," Alice scoffed but continued to smile as she grabbed his hand. By the time they reached the inn Mrs. Hawkins and B.E.N were closing up for the night. Jim and Alice retreated to Jim's room to share their candy.

Alice dumped her pillowcase upside down to reveal the rather large pile of all things sweet. Jim groaned and pulled off his costume before beginning to strip off his shirt for bed.

"What are you doing?" Alice gasped, catching him in her peripheral vision. Jim stopped.

"I'm just taking off my shirt," he shrugged. Alice turned a fiery red.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Yeah, no problem," she stammered and returned to counting her candy. Jim laughed.

"What'd you think I was doing, stripping?" he teased.

"No!" Alice argued feeling more and more embarrassed by the minute. Jim pulled on his pajama shirt instead and approached her with a smirk.

"You're blushing," he pointed out.

"I am not!" she shot back as she crossed her arms.

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

Alice gave in with a grumble of annoyance as she turned away from him. Jim sat next to her with his own bag of candy silently laughing.

"Well, I think I should tell you that I really enjoyed tonight as embarrassing as it was. It was a lot of fun," he smiled. Alice turned back to face him with a grin of her own.

"Really?"

"Really, really," Jim assured her. "But, uh, to be honest I sort of want to pick up where we left off," he breathed leaning in closer as he cupped her cheek. Alice's breath caught in her throat.

"I don't think I mind that," she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed and their lips met once again. Alice couldn't wait for next year's Halloween.

**A/N: ****Cheesy romance is cheesy.**

And oh look! Another weak ending! Yay! More loss of magic. Ugh! Stupid writer's blocks and reality taking over my time to be creative. So yeah, just a little story to celebrate Halloween this year. No, I don't think that in the Treasure Planet universe Jim and co. would have any idea what Halloween is.

For my friends on the other side of the world or in other countries, Halloween in America is a day when everyone dresses up in costumes and goes door to door to people's house to get free candy. I'm sure you all knew that, but I thought I'd say it anyway because I know in other countries they have different celebrations that are similar but not the same. I enjoy hearing about cultural differences :)

Anyway, yup so Jim and Alice are pirates.

This is a little more romantic than normal because they're eighteen so the tensions are rising and their teenage hormones are everywhere and Jim is starting to think about marrying Alice *aww*

Well you'll get to learn all about that in a later book.

Hope you all enjoyed! ^^ Just had to upload this tonight too along with The Eternity Star. So now everyone has more stuff to read if you wanted more lol.

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000 and JessyHeick :D**


	6. The Peridot and the Pearl

**The Peridot and the Pearl**

Alice rolled over in her bed that morning as the soft predawn light trickled through the window of her and Jim's bedroom. Although she was awake, she didn't want to open her eyes and release her comfortable pillow, the warm blankets pulled tight around her body. Sucking in a deep breath she turned onto her side and peeked open an eye to see if Jim was awake yet, but to her surprise she realized he wasn't in their bed. Stretching and sitting up, Alice looked around their bedroom to find her husband missing.

As she swung her legs over the side of the bed, throwing the covers off, she noticed something odd on her bedside table that had not been there the night before. It was a single rose with a note attached. Alice smiled and opened it up to see Jim's letter.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Alice. Come downstairs. Love, Jim._

Alice rolled her eyes as a smirk graced her lips. She picked up the rose and headed into the bathroom to fix her bedhead and brush her teeth. Upon turning on the lights she stepped back in surprise as she noticed another note and flower pinned to the mirror. Grabbing the piece of paper she folded it open and read the message.

_Yes, you're allowed to primp yourself if you must, just hurry it up. Love, Jim._

Alice let out a snort of laughter at this note as she pressed her two roses together and quickly brushed her teeth, ignoring her hair since she was curious as to where Jim was going with this. Picking up the two flowers she raced down their house's stairs and grinned when she spotted another note on their dining room table. Snatching it up she scanned Jim's handwriting.

_Come outside._

Alice couldn't stop her breathy laugh as she raced for the front door, yanking on her boots and heading out into the morning light, ignoring the fact that she was wearing a pink nightgown. Her and Jim's house was located on the other side of town just outside the thick of other people's homes. They did have neighbors, but the houses on the outskirts of Benbow were more scattered and just up the road one could find a few of Montressor's famous mines. That being the case, Alice wasn't too worried about stepping outside dressed in her pajamas.

She scanned Montressor's barren land and their small garden patch off to the side of their home, but Jim was nowhere to be seen. At last another flower and note fluttered down from the sky. Alice snatched it up for a closer look.

_Look up._

Turning around and looking up, Alice spotted Jim sitting on the roof, smiling and holding the remainder of the red roses.

"Jim, you're on the roof!" Alice exclaimed. Jim shrugged.

"Yeah, come on up," he grinned. "That way I can give you your Valentine's gift."

Alice flushed as she stared at her nightgown, boots, and tangled hair.

"I – I can't in a nightgown. I should go back inside and get dressed and –" Alice's sentence was cut off abruptly as Jim slid off the roof and landed in front of her making her stumble back.

"Come on, Alice, I've seen you in the mornings plenty of times. You will always be pretty to me," he smiled, taking her hand. Alice bit her lip to try and contain her own grin. "So, I hope you liked my scavenger hunt. These are for you," he said, holding out the roses. Alice took them, her green eyes brightening just the way Jim had hoped they would.

"Jim, they're beautiful," she sighed, pressing her nose into their buds and sucking in a deep breath. Pulling her face away, she put a hand on Jim's cheek, leaned up on her tippy toes and gave him a passionate kiss. Jim returned the affection, wrapping his arms around her to draw her in closer. The married couple could have cared less if any civilians saw them. It was their unbreakable moment in time – a day they could prove how much they loved each other – not that everyday wasn't a day they tried to prove their love. Valentine's Day was just a special occasion to be a bit more flirtatious than the couple usually liked to be in public.

As Alice pulled away she felt Jim's hand clasp her arm, tugging her closer.

"No, don't," he begged, keeping his forehead pressed against hers as he cocked his head, still trying to find her lips. Alice laughed and moved her head away at the last moment just to tease him as their cheeks brushed and Jim's lips caressed the tender part of her neck making Alice shiver in delight.

"Jim, we shouldn't be so public," she admonished as she tried to wiggle free of his grasp only to laugh and squeal when he tickled her side. Jim pulled back at last, his eyes hazy with desire and pleasure.

"Can't a man kiss his wife on Valentine's Day?" he joked.

"You're taking it too far, Mister," Alice shot back, a smile always present on her face.

"Not far enough in my opinion…" Jim muttered when Alice smacked his shoulder making Jim shoot her a cocky look.

"Ahem, so," Alice began in a forceful tone. "If that's all you wanted to give me, I'm going to go back inside and get dressed. I feel very exposed."

"One last thing," Jim said, his playfulness gone in an instant. Alice watched, her heart thudding as her husband drew a box from his pocket and proceeded to press it in her hand. Alice shifted the roses under her arm and looked at Jim with a surprised expression. "Well, open it," he pressed. Alice was speechless as she opened the box and there, lying on the soft cotton material was a necklace. A beautiful rounded pearl necklace. Surrounding the pearl – inlaid in the silver frame – were very tiny green peridot gems.

Alice couldn't catch her breath and for a whole minute she didn't speak. Jim felt a prickle of worry travel down his spine.

"I didn't know what to get you. I wanted it to be something nice, but also significant. Most of the things the vendor was selling were pretty flashy. I know you don't like too noticeable jewelry, so when I saw this small thing I knew instantly it was perfect…for both of us. The pearl is your birthstone and the peridot is mine. I just thought it was something I should buy," Jim shrugged, sticking his hands in his pocket as he watched her reaction. Happy tears pricked Alice's eyes as she closed the lid on the box and threw her arms around Jim's neck, ignoring her flowers that fell to the ground. Jim took a step back to keep himself from toppling over as Alice's lips found his in a desperate attempt to thank him for the perfect Valentine's day gift.

She kissed him hard, one of her hands traveling across his cheek, keeping him in that position, adoring the way his warmth seeped into the very marrow of her bones, the way his familiar smell – the smell that let Alice know she was safe – reached her nose, the way his mouth converged with hers, kissing her back, the way his small bangs tickled her forehead, the way his hands slid around her hips, drawing her ever closer to him, the way his thumb stroked the small of her back.

Alice tried to stop her tears but it was a difficult process when they were determined to mass produce and when she felt the necklace box in her hand still wrapped around Jim's broad shoulders. At last the couple had to pull away in order to breathe and when they did both of them started laughing. Jim drew his hand away from her waist in order to brush away her tears as Alice gave him a watery grin.

"Thank you," she choked out, letting out another chuckle. "Jeez, Jim, and all I got you was a box of chocolates."

"Chocolate is perfect," Jim assured her, taking her hands in his. "Let me see you try on the necklace." Alice turned her back to him and tugged her hair away from her shoulders as he clipped it on behind her neck. Alice turned to face him, still beaming as she examined the piece of jewelry.

"It's wonderful, Jim. Thank you." Jim shot her his all too famous half smile.

"Who knew that one day the peridot would marry the pearl?" he whispered, lacing his fingers together with hers as he pressed his forehead against her own. Alice hummed with her own smile before she gently pulled away and gathered her roses.

"I suppose I know you mean all of this, because I do not look half as pretty as I do when I'm properly dressed," she teased.

"You look beautiful," Jim assured her. "You'll always be beautiful to me." Alice forced back more tears as she drew him into a hug.

"I love you, Jim. This pearl will always love her peridot."

**A/N: Oh my gosh! It's so much fluffiness! I couldn't help myself guys. I wasn't planning on writing anything for Valentine's Day, especially since I've had so much freaking homework and work lately! But this came to me last night at midnight and I wrote it today after school. Besides, my day has been sort of sucky - the universe was against me - so I decided some Jim and Alice cuteness couldn't hurt. It made me feel better.**

**So yeah, it may have been dangerously close to some - er - more sensual writing, but I should remind everyone that this takes place not long after they were married and so yeah...**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**A long time ago I actually wrote something that this was based off of. It was another Jim and Alice one-shot but it was terribly written so for this one, I took elements from that past short story and added it to this one ^^**

**Again, I hope everyone liked it.**

**Special thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or supported this story! :D**


	7. The Worst Day Ever

**The Worst Day Ever**

Alice wasn't used to having bad days. Most of her days were usually pretty cheerful except when she had too much homework which seemed to be happening a lot lately. However the worst day was yet to strike. Since the holo-alarm clock in her dorm had woken her up that very morning everything had been going completely, utterly, and disastrously wrong. She had been so tired from staying up late to study that she had awoken and put her academy jacket on inside out, not realizing until after her first hour was up. Then she had spilled her breakfast over her white shirt.

Alice had had to wear a stained shirt to all of her classes all day. Then she had fallen asleep in her study period and been late for her fencing class leaving her professor rather displeased. After that class ended she had been shoved into a trash can by a group of popular girls who didn't much care for who Alice was, only because she was in their way when walking down the hall. Because she had knocked over the pile of trash she'd had to then spend her next hour off cleaning it up.

In her artillery class the gun she had chosen had had too much of a kick causing her a very painful bruise and a pulled shoulder muscle. She'd slipped on the tile floor in the lunchroom like a fool, and to top off the day she'd cut her thumb on a piece of machinery in her required mechanics class.

By the time dinner rolled around Alice didn't have the heart to do anything but ball up and cry which is exactly what she did when she returned to her dorm room, deciding not to spend the meal with her friends. Hopefully she'd be able to compose herself before they returned for the night.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Alice?" Jim asked as he approached his friends' table with his book bag slung over his shoulder. Jim had had an exhausting week as well and he and Alice had planned to go out that night on a date to celebrate the end of a torturous week at school before their spring break during their third year at the Academy. Jim and Alice were now 18 years of age.

"No, I haven't, actually," Dalia shook her head as did Doug, Ray and Josephine. "She's probably just getting a head start on her homework in the library or in our dorm, I'm sure she's fine," the girl shrugged. Jim agreed halfheartedly.

"Well, I'm going to go find her," he said as he reached for the cookies on Ray's plate.

"Seriously, Jim?" he yelled as the boy laughed and gave him a wave while hurrying out of the cafeteria. Jim checked the library first because it seemed like the place Alice would be, but she wasn't there. Frowning Jim turned and headed for the girls' dormitories next. He had no idea where else she could be. Approaching the familiar room, Jim knocked three times awaiting a response.

"Go away!" came the muffled cry from the other side. The boy blinked in confusion.

"Alice, it's just me, Jim," he called back hoping she'd let him in. His hopes were answered as she opened the door a moment later revealing her standing there in her pajamas, her hair a mess, and her eyes red and puffy. Jim knew almost at once that she had been crying. "Whoa, what happened? What's wrong? Are you alright?" he demanded, stepping into her room, dropping his bag, and placing the cookies on a small end table. Alice shook her head and rubbed her face.

"No, I've had the worst day ever, Jim," she whined as more tears leaked from her eyes. "I just don't feel very good so you can leave if you came here hoping to have a romantic night in or whatever like we'd planned." Jim shook his head, his expression solemn.

"I'm not leaving. What happened that was so awful about today?" Jim asked as he led her over to her bed where they both sat down amongst a bunch of ruffled tissues from blowing her nose.

"Everything happened!" she exploded making Jim jump as she then proceeded to tell him everything that had gone wrong that day. When she finished she wiped her eyes in defeat and exhaustion. "I wanted this night to be special with you and I wanted to wear something nice and now I just look stupid and ugly and everything," she finished in a depressed voice as she hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in them. Jim shook his head.

"Alice, I want you to know something right now. We don't have to get all dressed up and fancy when we want to go on a date or spend time together," he said. Alice looked up at him as he gave her a comforting smile and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I think you're beautiful right now, more perfect than you would've ever looked in a silly dress. So this is what we're going to do. I'm going to throw out these tissues, you're going to get comfortable in bed and enjoy this cookie I brought you and we're going to read…"

Jim trailed off and reached into his book bag to pull out their favorite fairytale holo-book.

"Treasure Planet," he finished with a smirk. Alice shot him a smile so full of gratefulness Jim was almost knocked backward. He was knocked backwards a few moments later when she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," she breathed against his shirt and raised her head so she could see his familiar half smile. Leaning in he gave her a quick kiss before getting up and tossing her tissues while handing Alice her cookie and taking his own. Alice sat against her headboard under the blankets and lifted them so Jim could kick off his boots and join her. Once they were pressed together on the tiny bed Jim shot her another caring expression.

"Ready?" he asked as she bit into her cookie.

"Yes," she sighed as he opened the book.

"On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful…"

Jim and Alice both finished off their deserts as Jim propped the book up with one hand and they watched the holographic ships fly off the pages as Flint captured and attacked the vessels. Jim's arm slipped around Alice's shoulder pulling her closer as she curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Jim smiled down at her as they watched in quiet contentment.

Feeling his warmth beside her, his caring body language, and his heartbeat against his chest made Alice more than happy to doze off. When she was with him she felt absolutely safe and found no reason to prolong her sleep deprivation anymore.

Jim seemed to be having the same thought because his head slipped down to rest over hers as his eyes closed as well and within moments he was fast asleep.

Dalia walked in twenty minutes later expecting to see Jim and Alice out on their "date" only to find the two of them asleep together in Alice's bed with the Treasure Planet book open despite the narrator having finished the story.

Rolling her eyes she hated to wake Jim and as she approached the two of them she shrugged it off realizing so long as they slept and didn't wake her up in the middle of the night by talking, cracking jokes, or being their normal flirty selves she didn't mind if Jim bunked with them for the night.

Curling up in her own bed she smiled. Jim and Alice were made for each other and there was no doubt that they loved one another even when that love was tested by the worst days ever.

**A/N: I just realized that I never uploaded this on this website! *le gasp* I need to get better at putting my stories on here. I always forget and end up posting them on DeviantART. My account name is Eventhorizon6 (same as on here) so you guys can look me up there if you want. **

**Anyway! Thanks again to all my lovely readers, you guys are awesome!**

***fist bump***


	8. Ice

**IMPORTANT:**

**This is the last I will be uploading as in exactly 1 hour and 20 minutes National Novel Writing Month begins (NaNoWriMo) and I will not be writing anything but my fantasy book for 1 whole month. Thank you for understanding! Happy reading!**

* * *

_**Ice**_

"Jim, I'm cold. How much farther?" Alice complained as she and Jim trudged through the snow that winter afternoon.

"I told you to wear warm clothes," Jim pointed out as Alice shot him an irritated look and gestured to her body that was wrapped head to toe in warm winter gear. "Okay," he laughed in defeat. "Just a little farther."

Jim took Alice's hand with his own and gave it a gentle squeeze as they made tracks up the road past town. The teenagers were now eighteen, spending another winter break from the academy at the Benbow. It was a week before the Christmas holidays began and Jim had told her he had a surprise for her if only she'd follow him on a walk to the secret place. Alice had agreed halfheartedly. She didn't know what Jim had planned, but already she was regretting coming with. Her face burned from the wind chill and the cold was still soaking into her mittens. Just as Alice was about to open her mouth to complain further Jim stopped her.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. Alice arched an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" she demanded. Jim smirked.

"Trust me on this."

"Why do I find that difficult?" Alice sighed but she did as she was told.

"No peeking," Jim ordered and wrapped a protective arm around her waist so she was drawn into his side and warmth. He directed her forward as Alice kept her eyes squeezed shut while she stumbled through the snow, her hand finding Jim's that wasn't wrapped around her waist.

"Jim, I'm going to fall," she complained, nearly tripping over another mound of snow.

"You won't, I've got you. Just a little bit farther and…stop," he said. "Open your eyes." Alice did so, trying to adjust to the sun once more. When she realized what lay before her, she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

"Jim! This is…this is beautiful," she grinned.

The small water pond that was a runoff from the mines was frozen over, the ice as silver as the snow as opposed to the gray sludge it resembled when thawed.

"Most people don't know this is here which is perfect. I figured we could take the day to do some skating," he smiled and released her as Alice stepped forward.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked, turning back to look at him.

"Yeah, check this out," Jim nodded and before Alice could stop him he had taken a running leap, sliding out onto the ice. In what Jim hoped would be a graceful demonstration that the ice was thick enough to hold them, turned into an embarrassing escapade when he slipped and landed hard on his back.

"Jim! Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Alice asked, sliding out onto the ice and kneeling by his side. Jim was flat on his back groaning in pain when Alice tried to help him sit up.

"That…wasn't supposed to happen," he blushed, cracking his back and rubbing his neck. Alice couldn't help herself. She laughed, rolling onto her own back on the ice as the hilarity of his situation hit her. Jim grimaced at the bruise now forming on his lower back while Alice continued to giggle. "Oh come on, it wasn't that funny," he frowned, crossing his arms. "All I did was slip!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought it was kind of cute," Alice teased him as she crawled forward and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. Jim's cheeks warmed before he rolled his eyes and carefully got to his feet with Alice standing up beside him.

"Alright, alright, we better get our skates on," he cleared his throat. "I didn't come all the way out here just to look like an idiot."

"But we don't have our skates with us," Alice said. "And besides, I've never been very good at skating, you know that," she sighed. Jim took her hand and led her to a snow bank nearby. There lay two pairs of perfectly good skates. Alice stared as Jim held hers up.

"I brought them out here earlier. Thankfully nobody stole them," he chuckled.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that I can't skate," Alice crossed her arms. They had tried skating every winter that they had been together, and every winter Alice learned but then forgot over the long summer months.

"Ah, but that's why I like skating with you so much, Alice," Jim smirked as he leaned in close to her face so his warm breath tickled her ear. "It means I get to catch you more."

"You're a tease," she shivered when he pulled away and Jim sat down to begin lacing up his skates.

"You're just figuring that out now?" he joked, tossing his boots into the snow.

"No," Alice huffed as she sat down and pulled off her boots. Her toes automatically curled in her woolen socks at the cold now wrapping around her feet. She hurriedly stuffed them into her pair of skates and began attempting to lace them up. Jim had finished with his skates and watched as Alice struggled.

"Here, I'll help," he offered, gently cradling her ankle in his hands as he knelt on the ice and set Alice's foot in his lap. She watched him in silence as he finished tying off all the laces before he moved to her other foot, tenderly removing her boot and fitting the skate on her foot. "Tell me if I'm tying them too tight, Alice. You don't want to cut off circulation," he said.

"No," she whispered. "It's okay."

Once Jim had finished he pulled his mittens back on and attempted to get to his feet.

"I'll get up first and then I'll help you up," he told her. Alice blushed at her helplessness but nodded as Jim struggled to get to his own feet. Once he was sure he could stand up properly he held out his hands which Alice took. "Whoa, careful," Jim cautioned. "Put one foot like that – there, yeah, that's it. No, okay – yeah, good…" he trailed off, trying to walk her through it as he finally pulled Alice up onto her feet. Almost immediately her skates moved and in order not to lose her balance she wrapped her arms around the first thing in sight which happened to be Jim.

He had his hands under her armpits as her arms locked around his middle, her cheek squashed into his chest. Jim laughed when she looked up at him.

"You nearly pushed me over, Alice."

"Sorry," she mumbled as Jim helped her straighten up.

"You're fine," he assured her as he took her arm and began trying to guide her forward. "Now move your feet like that. Good, you're doing great, Alice," he praised. Alice had to admit she enjoyed moments like this with him. She enjoyed it when he helped teach her new tricks because it always seemed that no matter how awful she was at completing the action he always made sure she felt comfortable and important.

They skated for a while like that. Jim had his arm around her waist while they tried to synchronize their feet while making circles around the outside of the frozen runoff. At last Jim started to branch off from her side, encouraging her to try it on her own. By now Alice was remembering her previous winter and was getting better at skating again. She took off across the rink, slowly at first and then gaining speed. She laughed and threw out her arms as Jim caught up to her.

"See, you've got it down!" Jim complimented.

"Next year I won't need any help," she shook her head. Jim smirked.

"Oh really? You think you're that good now?" he teased.

"You know it, Hawkins," she shot back.

"Fine, I challenge you to a race. Whoever can get to the end of the rink first wins," he taunted. Alice wrinkled her nose but put her hands on her hips.

"You're on," she challenged as the two lined up at the far end of the ice, staring across at their destination. Alice had her eyes narrowed in concentration as Jim counted down from three and they took off. Both of them pushed themselves to go faster to beat the other. Alice was pleased to say she was winning when a ridge in the ice she forgot existed (Jim had warned her about it earlier) came upon her. She barely had time to suck in a breath before her skate hit the fissure, catching her ankle.

Alice cried out as her leg twisted causing her to lose her balance and hit the ice hard, sliding a few feet before finally coming to a halt.

"Alice!" Jim called, skating back to her side as fast as he could. Alice was breathing hard, her hip aching from where she had hit the ice and her leg unable to move.

"Jim," she choked out through the pain as he helped her sit up.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I hit the cleft in the ice and I fell," she explained as she took Jim's hand and he tried to help her back up. Alice's ankle and hip seared with pain as she fell again, letting out a hoarse whine.

"Jim, I can't move, it hurts too badly," she stammered, trying to blink back the tears.

"Okay, I'm going to take off your skates and get your boots. Does that sound alright?" he asked her gently. Alice nodded and rubbed her face as he grabbed their boots before skating back to her side. He undid his skates first, slipping on his shoes before gingerly taking Alice's sprained ankle and untying the skate. She sucked in a sharp breath and Jim's fingers stilled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned a race," he sighed, shaking his head, cradling her ankle as he pulled off her skate.

"It wasn't your fault, I just wasn't paying attention," she consoled him as he rolled up her leg to examine her injury.

"Can you move it?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"Yes, but it hurts."

"Good, it's only sprained. I'm going to put your boot back on, tell me if I'm hurting you, Alice," he whispered. Alice clenched her teeth as she slipped her foot back into her boot before quickly taking off the skate on her opposite leg and also fitting that back into her boot.

"Jim, how are we going to get home when I can't walk – oh!" she gasped as Jim reached down and scooped her right up in his arms bridal style. He chuckled at her astonished expression.

"Have you ever carried me before?" she asked.

"No, this is a first," he nodded, holding her close to him as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What about our skates?"

"I'll come pick them up later."

"But aren't I heavy? Won't you get tired of –"

"Alice, relax, you're not that heavy, trust me," he laughed as Alice's face turned pinker.

"Thank you," she breathed as they headed back up the road. By now snowflakes were beginning to fall again and Jim admired the way the little white ice crystals caught in her brown hair or on the ends of her eyelashes. Her green eyes found his blue once and she passed him a shy smile.

"What?" she asked. Jim shrugged.

"You're very pretty," he answered, passing her a small smirk. Alice grinned and buried her face in his neck.

"Well, you're very warm," she whispered. Alice would never admit this out loud but she really enjoyed it when Jim carried her. She felt safe, warm, and sleepy in his arms. Jim had to admit he was feeling the strain of carrying her by the time the Benbow came into view. He told his mom what had happened while they were out and she ordered B.E.N to start brewing some hot cocoa while she and Morph went to find some bandages to wrap her ankle.

Meanwhile, Jim had taken off Alice's boots and set her gently down on the couch in the sitting room off of the main dining area.

"Can I see your hip?" he asked. Alice nodded as she lifted her shirt and jacket just enough for him to see the massive bruise now forming around the area. "It'll hurt to move for a while, but it's nothing serious," he rubbed his chin.

"Thank you, Jim, for carrying me here," she said as she rolled up her pants and with Mrs. Hawkins' and Morph's help her leg was soon bandaged up as good as new.

"Alice, you should rest that leg. Morph, could you please go get an ice pack? I know you probably want to warm up, but the ice will keep the swelling down," Sarah assured the girl. Alice nodded in understanding as Morph flew off and B.E.N then came into the room with a tray of hot cocoa. Alice told the robot what had happened as he began to ramble on about all of his experiences with bad injuries when he had once been aboard Flint's galleon long ago. Alice was grateful for the company as she and Jim drank their hot cocoa.

"Now, Jim, just because Alice has a sprained ankle doesn't mean you get to get out of work so easily," Mrs. Hawkins chided, tapping her son's shoulder. Jim rolled his eyes but he agreed.

"Alright, alright," he sighed as Mrs. Hawkins left the room. Jim leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Alice's lips before he got up and left the room to help with the luncheon rush. Even B.E.N was needed to serve tables after a while so Alice was left alone with Morph playing boring games with the shape shifter as he tried to hold her attention.

"Now I know what Jim felt like when he sprained his ankle back at the academy," she grumbled, crossing her arms and trying to ignore the ice pack melting around her leg. Morph cooed and tried to cheer her up by shifting into a silly image of Jim banging into things and falling over. Alice laughed right as Jim walked back into the room, his face going sour at the interpretation.

"I do not look like that," he argued as Morph reformed and flew over to cuddle against his cheek.

"I think it was a good representation," Alice teased. Jim scoffed as he handed Alice a plate of food and took up his, now cold, mug of cocoa to finish up.

"My mom thought I should bring you some food. I tell you, doing dishes is so boring when all I have is B.E.N to entertain me," he groaned. Alice snickered.

"Well, Morph's been entertaining me in here. Is it still busy out there?"

"No, it's died down a bit. That means I have some time to spare before the dinner madness comes through," Jim stuck out his tongue.

"I can't do much, I'm confined to the couch," Alice sighed.

"We could play a card game," Jim hinted, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Alice asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, to be fair, I kind of considered our skating day to be a date and this was supposed to be maybe the last resort. All the other things I wanted to do with you sort of got canceled because you sprained your ankle. So I guess we could try this," Jim shrugged.

"What else did you have planned?" Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, nothing important. I thought I'd maybe take you into the coffee shop in town. They had some good cinnamon spice drinks, but I guess you can't beat my mom's hot chocolate," he joked.

"Shoot, I wish I hadn't sprained my ankle now," she pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

"Come on, we can still make the card game fun," Jim winked.

"How?"

"Well…if you lose I get to kiss you," Jim gave her a devious grin. Alice turned red.

"What if I win?"

"I can take your chores for a day?" Jim suggested.

"Done," Alice laughed. "Either way, I'm benefiting."

"Okay, how about if I win you take my chores for a day and I get to kiss you?"

"You can't change it now!"

"I just did."

"Fine," Alice scowled. "But what sort of kiss are we talking here?"

"I'm not telling you that," Jim grinned. Alice narrowed her eyes before agreeing to his terms.

"You're on, Hawkins." They spent a good majority of their time together playing a rather heated card game. Several times Morph tried to transform into a card or two when they weren't looking to throw them off or else he was cheating by shifting into a replica of a card one of them had so the other could see. All in all, though, despite Morph's tricks, Alice was beating Jim at the game. The boy had no idea how much of a knack she had for card games. When she pulled the final move causing Jim to lose, she cheered. "Take that, Jim!" she mocked as Jim frowned and set down his cards.

"How did I lose?" he protested. "I thought I was winning!"

"Nuh-uh, I kicked your butt, which means you get to do my chores for a day," she laughed.

"And I don't get to kiss you," Jim arched an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Well, I never said you couldn't..." Alice trailed off. "And I was kind of curious what sort of a kiss you were planning."

"So I can kiss you?" Jim smiled, scooting forward and bending his head.

"I'm not opposed," Alice whispered as he leaned in the rest of the way and found her lips. Morph turned scarlet before transforming into mistletoe above their heads. Alice's heartbeat accelerated. The kiss was slow, gentle, careful. His hand brushed some of her hair away from her face before cupping her cheek while her arms locked around his neck, her fingers combing through his hair.

She was unsure of how long they remained in their embrace and she was glad nobody had walked in on them to interrupt the moment. When Jim finally pulled back, he took one of her hands around his neck in his own, his thumb rubbing gentle circles onto the surface.

"This was a lot of fun, Jim," she whispered.

"Really? I was worried you didn't like it," Jim muttered.

"We can always go to the coffee shop another time," she shrugged. Jim smiled about to give her another kiss when Morph interrupted, getting bored of their display of affection and wanting to be entertained.

"Okay, Morph, okay, we're done kissing," Jim rolled his eyes and gave Alice an annoyed look.

"Come here, Morphy, show Jim the imitation of the captain you were doing," Alice giggled.

The trio spent the rest of the day warming themselves inside the Benbow's sitting room. Jim eventually got a fire going as he assisted his mother with dinner while Alice and B.E.N attempted their very own game of chess. That night, after Jim had helped Alice upstairs to her room, the girl lay in bed, watching the stars outside her window. The gray clouds of winter and blown away at least for the night allowing Crescentia to cast a bluish glow upon the snowy town of Benbow.

Alice sat up staring at the crescent moon spaceport, remembering her first adventure she'd ever had with Jim.

_"Just like a fairytale," he had smiled._

_ "The first page in a book."_

_ "A whole new beginning."_

**A/N: Well I wrote this a while ago, but I'm only just uploading it because I almost forgot and because I've been really busy with work (I'm making so much more money because I can take so many shifts!). Anyway, I don't know how well this was written. I felt it was high time I write some more JimxAlice fluff. **

**I couldn't come up with a better title either. I just don't have any ideas for cute one-shot ideas. I'm terrible at writing romance, so I'm trying hard to think up some new original ideas when it comes to short one-shots of these two. I figured since winter is right around the corner I'd try some winter activities. I would do a Halloween one-shot, but I already did one last year, and I just wasn't sure how to do another original one. I'll keep thinking...**

**But yes, enjoy.**

**Special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, I apologize but it's been so long since I've uploaded a chapter and I don't have the time or effort to record all those names of people who are reading and supporting this little story. Nonetheless I appreciate all of you! Thank you so much for your support! I will never dismiss anyone interested in my work!**

**(But I would also like to especially thank one person in particular: lazyX1000 because of your immense dedication to everything I write and upload on this site in regards to Treasure Planet, you are one wonderful supporter! Thank you!) **


End file.
